The Counsellor
by Fallen Quills
Summary: The Hokage has sent five lucky shinobi into our world i.e., somewhere not in the Hidden Continents to find out about a new underground threat to the great nations. Whilst there, four of them are forced to undergo counselling..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Naruto.**

Five people gazed up at a grey, seedy building, not seeming to notice the drizzle. They were silent for a long time, just taking in their surroundings. Finally, one of the two females in the group licked her lips nervously and began to speak.

"Well… this is it, I guess," she said, picking up the backpack that was resting against her leg. The other three nodded in agreement.

"Shall we go in, then?" she said, and once again the other four nodded. They all entered the building and the tallest of the group walked up to the receptionist sitting behind her desk.

"Yo. I'm Kakashi Hatake; I gather that you've been told that myself and my… students… would be arriving today?" The woman looked up, startled. She glanced at the man who was talking to her, and then peeked around him to see the others. There were two boys, one with dark hair, dark eyes and a surly attitude, one with blonde hair, blue eyes and what looked like whiskers. The other two were girls, one with short pink hair and the other with long blonde hair. The man in front of her seemed to be wearing a mask, and had a shock of silver hair. All five of them were wearing the same headband with a symbol on it. Part of the receptionist's mind was wondering what the symbol meant. The other, slightly bigger, half was feeling just a little intimidated by the whole group.

"Uh, sure!" she squeaked. "Um, the Headmaster's in his study. Would you like to follow me?" She got up and squeezed her way round her desk before bustling off down a corridor. Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Sasuke looked at Kakashi, who shrugged and they started following her. Pretty soon they were standing outside a large wooden door with a brass plaque on the outside. The receptionist knocked on the door. A gravelly voice said "Enter," as she opened the door and the six of them entered a small office. A man with thinning grey hair was working at a desk, but looked up as they came into the room.

"Mr Brightwell, these are the people from that other school… Konoha, I think you said."

"Ah yes. Mr Hatake, I take it? Are these your students?" The man had stood up and stretched his hand out towards Kakashi. The copy-ninja took it and they shook briefly.

"Yes. This is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka." The three of them bowed when their respective names were called out.

"It's very nice to meet all of you. I am honoured that your school contacted us for this transfer programme. Would any of you care for some refreshments? Please, help yourself." He gestured to a pot of coffee on the table and an assortment of shop bought cakes and biscuits. Naruto reached for a chocolate digestive and was going to pour some coffee when he felt a sharp kick on his shins. He turned to Sakura, the administrator of the kick, who glared at him and shook her head. Meanwhile, Mr Brightwell continued to babble on about the importance of international relationship and how the whole school was so thrilled at being part of 'an important scheme of interschool friendship'. Each of the shinobi felt their faces glaze over, and Naruto entertained himself with a series of daydreams, mainly involving him winning many battles. Eventually a nudge in the ribs, curtousey of Sakura, Naruto realised that those around him were standing up.

"Let me show you to your rooms, and then I'll leave you to get settled before we introduce you to the other students." Yet again the five ninja were led down a maze of corridors until they came to a door which held a sheet of paper with 8 typed names on it and two more hastily scrawled names; Sakura's and Ino's names.

"Miss Haruno and Miss Yamanaka, you'll be sleeping in this dormitory. Your beds are over there, at the end." They were staring at a row of beds, 5 on each side. It was obvious that eight of them were currently occupied, and the two at the end were empty. Ino and Sakura walked over to them slowly, before placing their bags on them. They sensed the others leave the room, and Ino immediately broke the silence.

"Sheesh! And people say that I'm talkative! I swear, he did not stop talking." Sakura hummed her reply, and opened her bag, pulling out a pair of pyjamas and placing them underneath her pillow. She hesitated, and then undid her headband, placing it on the small table next to her bed. Ino watched, and grinned as she took hers from around her waist as well.

"I guess we won't be wearing them for a while, huh?" said Sakura in a small voice. Ino stopped grinning, and looked down at the headband in her hands.

"No, I guess not." They looked at their leaf forehead protectors in silence, lost in melancholic thoughts for their old school.

"C'mon," said Ino, breaking the silence yet again. "The other students will be here soon, and we need to change into the uniform before they show up." Sakura tore her eyes from the headband, and nodded. They opened the large wardrobe at the end, which was split up into sections for each student. And stared in horror at what was inside.

Meanwhile, in the boys' dormitory, a similar situation was occurring. Sasuke and Naruto had both started to unpack, and had each taken off their headbands. Naruto was just fixing his tie in place when the door banged open. A boy stood in the doorway, startled. Sasuke and Naruto looked up, bit having heard him when he was further up the corridor, they weren't that surprised.

"Who are you?" It was a simple question, if rather rude for their first ever meeting. Sasuke ignored the newcomer and instead focused on hiding as many shuriken into his school uniform as he could. Luckily the boy didn't notice the weaponry.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh… are you the new transfers?" Naruto nodded. "Well then, I'm Fred Harris. Lessons have finished now, so if you want I could show you around…" he trailed off as Sasuke finally deigned to look at him and fixed the boy with a cold stare.

"No thank you. We need to talk to our sensei first." Sasuke said before stalking out the room. Naruto flashed an apologetic grimace at the boy, before hurrying after him. The boy scratched his head. "Well they were… weird," he muttered before dumping his bag down and hurrying off to tell his classmates about the new arrival.

Sakura and Ino stared in horror at the uniform. It was… yellow, a colour that both of them detested, with a standard grey school skirt and white blouse. Both of them shuddered.

"It's… vile," said Sakura. Ino nodded, slightly pale.

"Do you think we have to wear it?"

"Unfortunately." Another shudder ran through their bodies.

"Well, we might as well put it on," Sakura murmured. Ino grimaced. They had fought against dangerous weapon wielding enemies, survived the forest of Death, and both had met Maito Gai, but this was the one thing that might just finish off the two kunoichi. Swallowing, Sakura reached forwards and tentatively picked up the uniform, before changing at lightning speed. Ino followed suit, and soon all that remained to put on was the hideous yellow jumper. Just as Sakura reached for it, the door clattered open and several girls stood at the open doorway, their mouths open. Ino and Sakura just stared. The girl at the front of the group was first to recover. She had short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Well well, you must be Ino and Sakura. We've been expecting you." Images of the girl sitting in a black chair stroking a cat entered Sakura's brain, and she shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts.

"Yes. My name is Sakura, and this is Ino."

"Hm. I am Gemma, and this is Ruby, Emily and Sophia." She quickly pointed out the rest of the girls, and there was a tense silence. Just as Sakura was contemplating on whether to get a kunai to cut the tension, and just as Ino was wondering whether she could use a mind control jutsu to get the girl to go away, they sensed Naruto and Saskue's chakra signatures. A second later, Naruto and Sasuke appeared in the doorway.

"Hi," said Naruto, his arm raised and a smile on his face. Immediately the girls were fawning over him and Naruto, leaving Sakura and Ino to stare dumbly.

"Uh, Kakashi-sensei needs to see us," said Naruto over the top of the cooing girls' heads. He gestured helplessly at them, and Sakura and Ino looked at each other, evil grins spreading out on their faces. Sakura sashayed up to Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, let's go find Kakashi-sensei then," she said whilst wrapping her arm around Sasuke's waist and alternating batting her lashes at him and glaring at the other girls. Not to be outdone, Ino had made her way over to Naruto, and had possessively taken a hold of his hand.

"After all," Ino purred, "we don't want to keep him waiting." With that Ino and Sakura marched a confused Naruto and an expressionless Sasuke out of the doorway and down the corridor. Once they were safely away from the girls, both of the kunoichi bust out laughing, dropping their hold on the two bewildered shinobi.

"Di… did you see that brunette girl glare at me? Talk about if looks could kill," said Ino, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I thought her flesh would melt off her face!"

"I'm glad to see you two are settled in," came a familiar voice from behind them. Both girls straightened up, and turned to see Kakashi leaning against the door, reading his book. He put it away when he got their attention, and motioned for them to follow him in to the empty class room. They sat down on the desks, Sasuke closing the door as he was the last one in.

"Now, our mission here is to investigate a potential underground threat. You all know about it, right?" Kakashi looked around, and the others nodded their heads in assent. "Whilst we're here, you are undercover. That means no throwing kunai and shuriken at ANY student or teacher," here he paused to look at Naruto who scowled, "no punching, kicking or fighting with the students," here it was Sakura's turn to squirm under his gaze. "And NO JUTSUS." Ino smiled sweetly at him, whilst Sasuke glared. "Now that that's sorted, here are your timetables. You will be operating in pairs and so Ino and Naruto will have the same timetable, whilst Sasuke and Sakura will be having the same classes." He paused whilst he let that sink in, before delivering the final blow. "Oh, and yes. As most of the members in this threat receive counselling, you will all be assigned to see the school counsellor. Just for mission purposes, of course." His eye crinkled in to the half moon that indicates his smiling, and Sakura thought that the desk that Kakashi was sitting on would combust due to the combined intensity of several murderous glares.

**Hello, welcome to my first ever Naruto story. This idea came to me whilst I was cutting up a tomato for lunch… don't ask. Anyway, various scenarios of Saskue sitting opposite a non-ninja world psychologist describing his… issues… made me smile, especially as it was done comediclly in my mind. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Or not. Tell me anyway. Oh, and by the way, I'm only a little way through Naruto Shippuden (anime) and haven't even started the manga… so this makes the whole timeline thing a bit hard, especially as I don't even know if Saskue comes home. Anyway, this is before he goes so I guess it doesn't really matter… and the reason why Ino is in it is because I couldn't leave Sakura in the dormitory on her own, and I dunno, Ino seemed to work. So yeah, she has temporarily joined team Kakashi. ^^**

**Please Review!**

**Fallen Quills.**


	2. Chapter 2

Saskue tipped his head back in boredom. A quick glance to his side showed him that Sakura was doodling on the corner of her new physics exercise book. The teacher in front of them continued to drone on monotonously. With a great effort, Saskue dragged his mind back to what the teacher was talking about. The lesson was about the reaction time when driving, but Saskue hadn't even seen a car before, there being an absence of motorised vehicles in the hidden continent. It was their first day of lessons at the school and Saskue had come to the conclusion that all the students were pretty stupid. He couldn't believe that they were older than he had been when he had graduated from the academy, yet they knew nothing.

"Mr Uchiha, could you tell me one cause for an increased stopping time?" Saskue's black eyes flickered over to the teacher.

"… thinking time," he said tonelessly. The teacher nodded.

"Very good. Normally, despite being the most obvious factor, it is generally the one that takes students the longest to think of." Sakura deadpanned next to Saskue, who's own suspicions about all the students to be completely and utterly thick were confirmed.

In the lab next door, Ino and Naruto were watching the teacher in front of them wave a black handled knife in the air, an animal's heart in front of her.

"Dissection! That is what we are going to be doing today!" She then proceeded to go through the instructions for said dissection. Around them, students were complaining about the smell and disgustingness of it all, but Ino and Naruto watched with mild fascination. As shinobi, they had had their fill of blood and gore, and were therefore unfazed. When the teacher had finished giving out instructions, the blonde pair quickly completed their dissections. Naruto prodded part of it with the tip of his knife. The biology teacher, who was going round the class, came to where they were working, and stopped in her tracks. The heart that the two transfer students had dissected was cut up with frightening accuracy- sliced even more perfectly then _she _could cut it, and she had been doing dissections for 10 years.

"Um… have you two done this before?" Naruto was about to shake his head when Ino stepped on his toe. Hard.

"Oh yes, we're on a slightly different programme to the one here!" Ino lied, her eyes glittering dangerously. "Why do you ask?" The teacher was stunned, but pulled herself back together before addressing Ino.

"Oh, nothing at all, it's just hat's a near perfect dissection."

"Thank you. Our teacher used to be a surgeon, so she's very precise." Naruto snorted, but changed it into a cough once he saw Ino's eyes flash to him.

"Hm..." murmured the teacher. Luckily for the two ninja, the bell rang at that moment and they scurried out into the corridor.

"_Baka! You have to be careful! She can't find out about our true identities!" _Ino smacked Naruto over the head, and a lump appeared.

"_Okay, okay. Please don't turn into Sakura-chan!" _Ino's eyes narrowed, and a vein appeared on her forehead. Naruto started backing away, holding his arms up in front of himself protectively.

"_Do. Not. Compare ME to Bill-board brow!" _Ino screeched, and took off, chasing Naruto down the hallway and to their next lesson.

Sakura peeked at Saskue who was walking silently next to her, before glaring at some of the other girls in the hallway who were starting to drool at the site of him. She possessively hooked her arm through his. He looked at her, his famous glare already gracing his features.

"_Sakura… what are you doing?"_

"_Saving you," _Sakura replied simply. _"Have you noticed all those looks? If you're not careful, you'll get a fan club even bigger here than in Konoha." _He sighed, mentally cursing Tsunade for even sending them to this godforsaken place. Eventually they got to the English classroom. The two ninja slipped in unnoticed, and settled themselves down at the back of the classroom, watching as the other students filed in. Eventually everyone was seated and the teacher started the lesson.

"Now, before we begin, I see that we have to of our new transfer students in the room. Although I know we know your names, you probably don't know who I am. My name is Mrs Braines, and I am one of the English teachers her. We are studying poetry at the moment. Now, who has heard of this poet?" She went on with the lesson, and once again the two shinobi felt their brains numbing over with boredom. At that moment, however, salvage for Saskue came in the form of a young girl blushing furiously.

"Um… Mr Uchiha is needed." Saskue immediately stood up. Sakura looked at him in panic.

"_Saskue! You can't leave me here with this boredom on my own!" _Saskue smirked.

"_You're a big girl now. I'm sure that even you can take care of yourself." _With that Saskue stalked out of the classroom. Sakura slumped her head on the table. Life was so unfair.

Saskue followed the small girl in front of him not paying particular attention as to where he was actually going, lost in thought. He knew that he was going to see the counsellor person, but really, what was he going to say? Oh, when I was younger my psycho older brother slaughtered our entire clan, but left me alive. Now I want to find him and kill him. Yeah, because that was _really _going to go down well.

He was pulled out of his procrastinating when he realised that they had stopped. Still ignoring the girl, Saskue knocked twice on the wooden door in front of him and entered.

"Hello, you must be Saskue. My name is Veronica Phillips, but call me Ronnie, everyone else does! In my sessions, there are no secrets or hidden pieces of information- we share everything." Saskue blinked at this sudden onslaught of cheerfulness.

"…Saskue." He glared at the hand that 'Ronnie' (or the Insanely Cheerful One, ICO for short as Saskue dubbed her) held out to him. She dropped it, and her smile dimmed a little. Saskue smirked slightly in triumph.

"Well, Saskue, I've had a look through your file, and I can see that we have a lot to chat about!" Saskue blinked again. He wasn't even aware that he had a file. He decided to call her upon her previous words.

"Can you show me this… file?" Her smile slid off her face instantly and the temperature in the room fell by several degrees.

"Oh, I don't think that that is necessary, do you?"

"On the contrary, _Ronnie, _didn't you just say that we share everything?" Saskue replied, eyes narrowing to slits and sarcasm lacing his voice. The woman sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth.

"I think that we will definitely have to talk. Now, tell me. Your brother ran away from home, correct?" Saskue folded his arms and sat back in his chair. He wasn't going to go into his family history in front of a stranger. _Especially _in front of a stranger. "I know that you probably don't want to go into it with someone you barely know, but don't worry. I'm sure we'll become friends in no time!" Saskue unconsciously withdrew himself from her. He was sure that he was going to hate the overbearing woman in no time at all… actually, he was pretty sure that he hated her now. Ronnie sat back as Saskue continued to stare stonily at her and recoil back towards the door.

"Okay then, I can see that you don't really want to talk." '_Damn right I don't- I don't want to be here at all, but Lady Tsunade made us,'_ Saskue thought as the woman in front of him babbled on about dreams and whatnot.

"So, tell me, what was your last dream?" Sasuke again looked on stonily. He didn't dream. He used to, but ever since _that night _the only dreams he had had were nightmares. Oh, and the one to restore his clan and 'find' Itachi. And there was no way he was telling the woman in front of him all of that. So he would just have to lie. He was a shinobi. Lying was part of the job description.

"I dreamt… of… going on a boat. At sea," he improvised, spying a cup of water on the desk and a picture of a sailing boat on a postcard pinned to the corkboard by the window. Sasuke had hoped to bore the counsellor woman into letting him go early, when he could find Kakashi and threaten/beg him to be allowed to go back to Konoha, whichever one worked best. However, the simple statement had the opposite effect on the woman. She positively beamed. It was like being looked in a highly suspicious, hyper Naruto. And not being able to punch him.

"This is excellent! Did you go anywhere?"

"No. I just sailed."

"Interesting, interesting. Do you know what this means?" Sasuke shook his head. "The dream means that you are desperately looking for somewhere, but feel lost. Now, the bell for lunch is just about to go, but before we depart I want you to confide in at least one secret to your friends here. By telling them more about yourself, you will learn more about yourself and this will lead to happiness." Sasuke widened his eyes fractionally. Tell a secret? Oh hell, what had Tsunade pushed him into now?

Whilst Sakura suffered in English, Ino and Naruto scared the biology teacher and Sasuke was mentally tortured in Counselling, Kakashi had taken it upon himself to explore the grounds a bit. Leaving a shadow clone to observe the PE lesson- of which he was supposed to be helping out with- Kakashi slipped off and darted around the building. There was the canteen and dormitories, of which all five undercover ninja had experienced, numerous classrooms which held all manner of classes- Kakashi subconsciously sorted these into two categories- ones that would benefit ninja (maths, science, English, PE and drama) and ones that were utterly pointless (history, geography, art and music). Outside there was a large concrete playground and several fields where the PE lessons were held. There was also a large swimming pool and towards the end of one of the fields a large copse of trees. Kakashi was darting through these spindly specimens which were nowhere near as big as the ones in Konoha, but they provided enough cover for training, as long as they didn't knock too many down. There was also a staffroom, of which Kakashi had already discovered was a hotspot of gossip between the teachers. As Kakashi headed back up towards the main school, he let his mind drift back to the previous night, when he had met most of the teachers.

"_Hello! You must be the new transfer teacher. Kakashi Hatake, right? I'm Fiona Braines, the English teacher. Tell me, what subject do you take?" Kakashi blinked at the outstretched arm, and opted to bow instead._

"_I teach sport." He tugged at the eye patch covering his sharingan._

"_I see. If you don't mind me asking, but what happened to your eye?"_

"_Huh? Oh this?" Kakashi lifted up the eye patch, keeping his eye firmly closed. The teacher balked at the long scar stretching down to underneath his mask. "I fell against a table when I was little. It tends to make people anxious though, so I keep it covered up," he lied smoothly. The teacher nodded weakly. "Anyway. If you'll excuse me, I must see to my students, make sure that they are settling in and everything." With that Kakashi replaced the eye patch and promptly left the staffroom._

With a start, Kakashi realised that he had arrived back at the main building just in time to see a very irritated looking Sasuke storming out of an office, glowering at anyone and everyone. Kakashi walked up behind him and bent down.

"Boo," he muttered, and Sasuke jumped a little. "What happened?" the older jounin asked as he lent against the side of the corridor and whipped out his little orange book.

"Nothing." Kakashi raised an eyebrow and turned a page. Sasuke sighed and walked off down the corridor. Kakashi watched the brooding Uchiha go, his eye narrowed slightly. Something was obviously bothering the teen, but he wasn't going to go into it now. To be honest, most of the time something was bothering him. Somewhere above Kakashi's head the bell rang and, wincing as the loud sound penetrated his ears, Kakashi quickly moved off towards the dining hall. He didn't particularly want to be stampeded by a horde of students making their way to lunch and it was time to reconvene with the other ninja anyhow.

**Sorry that this took so long to write. Actually, I had planned it and was going to write it a month ago, but then some crazy family s* happened and so it wasn't until a few days ago that I actually wrote it. And it was going to have more in it, but it was already pretty long for me! XD**

**Please review!**

**Fallen Quills**


End file.
